


Pack Your Blood Bags

by Katsala



Series: Bite Me [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Vampire Barbara Gordon - Freeform, Vampire Batfamily, Vampire Bruce Wayne, Vampire Dick Grayson, Vampire Overfeeding, vampire batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsala/pseuds/Katsala
Summary: When Dick asked to be turned into a vampire, he never thought he would end up like this. Maybe he should have.
Series: Bite Me [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/447061
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Pack Your Blood Bags

Dick asked for this. Bruce was born to it, Babs had fallen into it, but Dick asked. 

It had just been a little cut. Just a few drops of blood on the wet, cracked pavement of Gotham. He should’ve been able to resist.

Tony Zucco, the man who murdered his parents and was paroled five days ago, was dead and cold under him. Babs was struggling to pull him off the corpse, screaming for him to stop, and the blood of the man he’d just killed filled his mouth, sickly sweet. All he could think was that he wanted more, from anywhere he could get it.

Dick asked for this. 

Dick packed his bags the next day. Bruce had contacts in Blüdhaven, and the city could use a hero.

Dick hoped he was still a hero.

A few months later, some punk kid tried to steal the tires off the Batmobile. There was a new Robin, Human once more.

Nightwing sent Batman a message: Don’t change this one. 


End file.
